


let your colours burn

by doyoubeproudandlovelots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/pseuds/doyoubeproudandlovelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 'It goes with your eyes.' -Zayn and Liam! <3</p><p>This is essentially a fluffy little piece with zayn being a bit dazed about clothes that go with liam's eyes. Sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your colours burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble, hope it's not too horrible! Enjoy x

Liam huffs impatiently, scanning his wardrobe for something, _anything_. He’s desperate. Fuck. And he can’t call the one person he usually would. Zayn. Because, he’s going on a date  _with_ Zayn, and he’s dressing up _for_ Zayn, so can’t exactly _call_ Zayn, can he?

Fuck it, he thinks, before speed dialling Zayn’s number.

He picks up on the first ring. ‘Hey. What’s up? I love you.’ 

Liam smiles, despite himself. His boyfriend is just- so soothing. 

‘Hey, babe. Um. I’m getting dressed? And I have absolutely no clue what to wear?’

Zayn lets out a guffaw. ‘Liam, oh my god. You’ve never worried about this before. Just throw on whatever you feel like, babe, I’m not going to fuss about this. You know I think you look sexy in everything.’

Liam groans. ‘I wanna look good, yeah? Today’s just. It’s special. It’s practically our first date. I want to look special.’

‘You always look special, though. You are special.’ His voice turns gentle. ‘If you want, though, I could come over? Pretend we’re still- yknow, _friends_. Bleugh. The things I do for you. Anyways, I’ll come over, help you get ready like a good best mate, send you on your way, before picking you up and pretending I didn’t just spend half an hour helping you get ready. Does that sound good?’ 

‘It sounds perfect, Zayn. Be here in 10. I love you. And I’m worth it, you know that.’ 

He grins at Zayns’ chuckle, hanging up the phone and shaking his head at his luck. He’s got the best boyfriend in the whole damn world.

He tries, in vain, to decide on a shirt before Zayn arrives, but. Nope. Thankfully, it’s not long before there’s a knock on the door and his favourite voice asking if he can come in. 

Liam trots over to the door, swinging it open and yanking Zayn in, before shutting it. ‘You have 15 minutes to make sure I look fuckable enough for my boyfriend to pop a boner when he comes to pick me up.’ 

Zayn smirks, coking his head to the side. ‘And who is this la-’

Liam rolls his eyes, ‘Shut up and help me, Malik.’

Zayn bows- _courtesies_ a bit. ‘Your wish is my command.’ He straightens and gesticulates with his left hand. ‘Lead the way.’

Liam snorts at how ridiculous and dorky he is, and how absolutely  _misunderstood-_

 _‘_ Okay, first of all, don’t even think of wearing _anything-’_ he pauses to pull out the- ‘but these black jeans.’

‘You want me to wear skinny jeans to a date?’

 He nods his head. ‘These jeans make you look fuckable, your boy would have no choice but to pop a boner and beg to be fucked in the backseat of his unfortunate car.’ 

‘But, Liam, if you don’t want to wear what I choose for you, you’re welcome to decide on your own. I’m sure your boyfriend will want to screw you regardless.’

‘Stop flirting with me, I have a boyfriend.’ Liam scolds. Zayn flips him off with a chuckle.

Liam bites down on his grin. 

‘ _And._ This. This ravishing navy jumper.’ He pauses, looking up at Liam with a soft look on his face. ‘It goes with your eyes.’ 

Liam flushes at that, for some reason, eyes trained on his toes. He looks up a few seconds later to find Zayn still gazing at him with a fond look. 

‘You look gorgeous in all colours, you know? But, Liam. Navy. Looks so fucking beautiful on you.’ He hands out the jumper and jeans to him. ‘If you want?’ 

Liam nods, taking the clothes, beore pressing his lips against Zayn’s cheek. A solemn _thank you for being such a wonderful boyfriend. And friend_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very appreciated and motivating thanks x


End file.
